Harreh Poter
by cjimmy99
Summary: how harreh poter defeat gret herminy et wizerd
1. harreh poter et teh sorcerer stoner

awl start win harreh poter born

but he had lightin bult on hed this made him freak

but turns out he wasnt freak because he wizard

parents die by evil you know who

harreh become frend to herminy et rawn.

harreh say "herminy let's do it"

herminy say "do what"

harreh grope herminy

then herminy said "no"

harreh grope harder

herminy say "NU

harreh grope even harder

herminy say "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

and that's how harreh found true luv


	2. harreh poter et teh chamber uv secretion

wuz ano 2 at hogwarst

harreh was puberty

herminy say harreh "harreh nu"

harreh say "okay"

then harreh do herminy in sleep

herminy say "harreh wat y'

harreh say "lawl"

then harreh find out monster in school

bumbledoor say "kids u shuld not die so try not to die frum monster"

monster turn people to stone, so harreh say "its definitely medoosa"

then herminy do reserch and monster actuly snaik, but then she turn stone

after grope herminy stone body, harreh go after snaik

turn out snaik control by spirit of you know who

you know who say "harreh, its me, i cant believe you trusted me spirit you retart"

harreh say 'lol u lose

and then you know who lost

and thats how you know who found true luv


	3. harreh poter et teh prisoned of alakazam

52.14285714285714 fortknights pas since advenchure begin.

harreh poter say rawn "rawn i luv u"

rawn say "i luv u 2"

harreh say "no i men liturale"

rawn say "meh 2"

harreh et rawn kiss til herminy barj in on dem

herminy say "guyz i thought harreh wuz suppose luv me you betrai me harreh"

harreh say "no"

herminy explode

harreh lern uncle want kil him so harreh scare

"rawn is your scare" said harreh

"no ur the 1 whos gon die"

"i dun luv u anymore"

then harreh lern tat crazeh uncull is actuly friend and rawns rat is actuly creepy old man

"dude i trusted u" sed rawn to old man

"u still can i will always luv u" said old man

and thats how rawn found true luv


	4. harreh poter et teh goblin uv fyr

94,608,000,000 milisecind pas sense harreh + hagwarts = story

danjerus turnment tis year

teachers huld meeting

"guys' duumbdure say "i think is good idea risk kid lifes 4 sport"

teachers agree so tourn-a-mint begin

harreh say herminy "herminy i dun want be turnament"

herminy say i'm ded remember"

harreh say "darn" then grope Herminy corpse

then harreh in turnment for sum reason

then harreh win but u no whu live again and sum kid diyd

harreh cry kinda like this

den harreh say "oh wel when life givs you corpses u make corpse salad and develup canabulism fetish"

then harreh made corpse salad and develup caabulism fetish

and thats how some kid's corpse found true luv


	5. harreh poter et teh bich

devote fan say storehs crap. iunno wat crap be but i sure is good because storehs be best evr. becuse of motivashin i mayk 2 today

750,000,000 segments uv 0 secunds plus 4 years pas sense harreh go schul.

dis year goverment evil so bich incharge scool

bich say "nu mur fun kidz"

harreh den need tawk to frend unkull so sineak in bich room to use phone

harreh dial number 666-360-1337 to cal uncool

dwarf pik up phone say "uncool with u no who probably gon die cuz u"

harreh den kill bich and go orb room with friends rawn, herminy, loony and nevlul

"lul" say nevlul

"AWAWAWAWAWAWAWJFAORFAIERF" say loony

"what" say harreh or was it rawn that say what iunno who care

then get to orb room on flying eagle

"die, fly eagle" say harreh

flying eagull die

then kill u no who in orb room but uncull die

harreh say "oh well" then kill loony and nevlul

and thats how fly eagle found true luv


	6. harreh poter et teh halfasian prince

9 x 200 - 652 - 1143 groups of 365 passingz of 24 hours occur sense stuff star happin

harreh go herminy grave

"herminy i mis you but im gon grope some asian chik now"

harreh go bak schull and grope some asian chik

"harreh what why i dun no u"

"of course you no me everyone nos me"

there was supposed be story i forget wat

then snake turn out be badguy (spoiler lert hes not actuly he gud guy al along he hate harree because he love harreh mom)

harreh go to snake and say "u die now"

snake died but then come back life for nu reason

harreh say "darn" then snape laugh until he choked on his own laf

but then snake come bcak life gain

harreh say "y" and then snake dissapear

and thats how snake found true luv


	7. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (1)

It's been 6 years since the adventure began, and it has almost come to an end.

Harry Potter packed up and fled the school with Ron. It simply wasn't safe anymore.

They were on the road for a while. Not much happened. At all. They just went along.

...

Still better than the movie.

And that's how the reader found true love... And learned that I have a surprisingly functional brain.


	8. harreh poter et teh deadly skelos 2

ben (drowned) 6 + 50,000/100,000ths since advenchur starteded.

harreh bord so kil u no who

rawn say "harreh gud job"

harreh say "ye"

rawn kill harreh

"now i am macdaddy of hogwurtz" say rawn

then herminy zombie so she kil rawn

"ha" say herminy

then harreh zombie so grope herminy

then herminy re-die and harreh duz to

then u no who come back life and say "lol u all sucks."

then i hit head on coffeetable again and develup braindisorder thingy or at least doctor say su

and thats how coffeetable found true luv


End file.
